4chanistan
Officially 4chanistan, also known as Anonistan and Chan Island is a very tiny island nation, recently independent from the Bahamas government in the northern Bahamas. The island is only several square miles in size and holds a current population of 576 people, all who permanently live on the island. 4chanistan has a very unique culture and governing system as well as a unique economy, everything about it, pretty much unique. History 4chanistan was born as a dream, an idea from a community on the internet. Their mission was to form their own island, for their own community to use and visit, that would eventually aspire one day to gain independence as their own nation. To make this a reality, various websites within the community worked together to hatch a plan that would lead to the purchasing of a private island for sale in the Bahamas. Lottery Scheme The primary source of income for purchasing and developing the island was to create a scheme for gaining mass amounts of money by playing the lottery on a mass scale. Members working from around the world agreed to pour funds into an official bank account, which would then be used to buy lottery tickets. The plan went underway in 2007. Members with mathematical skills found ways of using statistics to get higher chances of winning the lottery. They began to win lotteries winning small and large amount and then using those funds to continue playing the lottery. Within eight months of beginning the scheme, two large jackpots were won and one United States Mega-Millions jackpot, targeted by the group was also won. The money gained was sent to the bank account that would soon become the 4chanistan Treasury. With the success of the scheme, the decided private island was purchased at a cost of $3,500,000 US Dollars. Development The main spearheaders of the community operations along with members who specialize in architecture and mathematics visited the island and began deciding on what to do. The Bahamas already has plans to place and Hotel and Casino on the island. The planning team decided to use this as a way to make money and to gain development on the island, such as important infrastructure, water, sanitation, electricity, internet, cable, phonelines. The planning team agreed to the Casino and Hotel that would be placed on the far end of the island and contained from access to the rest of the island. By late 2008, the island had much of the Casino and Hotel finished. The planning team decided the first thing they should have built is a small airport for landing small private jets, helicopters and small cargo planes. The airport runway was paved and a hangar and fueling station built. Also constructed were a government office, police station and military station, at the time, not called that but that was their use. A harbor was also built as were basic roads paved. With the completion of main structures, the construction of apartments for living were begun. Initially, two apartment buildings went up, which could house 175 people comfortably, the bottom floor containing a lobby and cafeteria. The cafeteria then hired members from their website community who had culinary experience to prepare meals each day. Everyone at the times who moved onto the island, worked on the island, in return, were allowed to live there with their expenses paid by the treasury. By summer 2009, much of the island was together and running properly, all the buildings had electricity, water, sanitation, cable, phone and internet and other apartment buildings were under construction. An arcade center was built since most of the community consisted of gamers and internet users. The arcade became a popular hang out for residents on their off time. Independence 4chanistan gained independence from the Bahamas government on November 20th 2009 as it's own sovereign island nation. It currently remains in a protectorate status by the Bahamas although the Bahamas have no control over the island. To gain it's independence, 4chanistan government workers, some who specialized in foreign relations and politics, worked agreements with individual Bahamian government officials as well as cutting a large check to pay off the government. The island gained independence though and the first trade deals were set up between 4chanistan and the Bahamas. In return for monetary payment, the Bahamas provided 4chanistan with electricity, water, sanitation and cable/phone lines by way of undersea power cables. This was a temporary deal until 4chanistan could construct it's own water station and reduce power costs by building its own windmill and solar power sources. 4chanistan's Constitution was agreed to by all the current residents of the island on November 21st, 2009. Government 4chanistan's government is entirely unique. Besides the official laws stated in the Constitution, laws and activities varie depending on the mood and current beliefs of the total island population. Like on the internet websites they use, they live in a united hivemind collective with no official leaders or government. Residents run their lives how they choose, in a somewhat Anarchy like state. Because of the small island population and because of the similar likes and dislikes of the community, the island remains in a civil and good state compared to most total lawless and Anarchy ridden places. 4chanistan's government though does exist. There are members that take the responsibility of running the treasury, members that maintain island security and defend the island as military, members that work out foreign relations and trade with other nations and etc. Laws The main rule of the island and sole requirement is that to permanently live on the island, you must work and contribute to the island, to maintain it and build it up. No one can live on the island for free and do nothing. Other major laws include: *Everyday is Caturday but especially Saturday. *Rule 34 even exists IRL. *No furries. *No rape. *No pedophiles. No CP. *No FBI. *There is no Queen. Grow up. *No underage b&. Military The 4chanistan military consists of ex-military members from other nations and law enforcement. Military members duties consist of island protection and defense. Since 4chanistan does not plan on going to war any time soon, military members also work as law enforcement and island police. They also may perform duties such as construction on the island. The 4chanistan military purchases it's weapons from United States and German manufacturers and since gaining independence, has purchased military grade weapons. The current standing military force of 4chanistan consists of 25 official soldiers and: *2x Light armor Humvees with .30 caliber mounted rooftop machine guns *1x UH-60A Blackhawk helicopter with .30 caliber mounted machine gun *25x Colt M4A1 assault rifles *25x Heckler & Koch G36C assault rifles *5x Barrett M82A1 .50 BMG sniper rifles *15x M203 rail mounted grenade launchers *2x M72 LAW grenade launchers *50x Beretta M92 FS .40 handguns *25x Colt 1911 .45 caliber handguns *10x Heckler & Koch MP5A5 submachine guns Law Enforcement Island law enforcement consists of police and military trained or experienced members. Currently there are five official 4chanistan police officers who provide security for the Hotelo and Casino as well as secure the island from offenders. The more common crimes on 4chanistan consist of sexual harassment, harassment of the Tourist Zone, general stupidity, out of control druggies and child pornography offenses. The most heavily corrupted area of the island is the drug zone on the far end of the island, located far from the Tourist Zone. Here, drug users can legally use their narcotics on the island, away from the rest of the island residents and away from the Tourist Zone. Frequently, police must respond to calls of fights and overdoses. The 4chanistan police consist of five officers and: *1x Chevrolet Impala navy blue unmarked and no visible light bars *2x Ford Crown Victoria white with visible insignia and light bars *1x Ford Expedition K-9 black with visible insignia and light bars *1x Dodge Charger black with visible insignia but unmarked light bars *5x Glock 18 full auto 9mm *5x Tavor TAR21 5.56 x 45mm assault rifles *1x K-9 Unit dog *3x Remington 12 gauge pump action shotguns Economy 4chanistan's economy is primarily supported by island members that live back in the homelands who run the Lottery Schemes. The Lottery is 4chanistan's primary source of income, which works well to an extent. 4chanistan also provides web services, produces internet pornography and on the side hacks and steals funds from groups and orgainzations it does not like, including draining the accounts of known Nazis and domestic terrorist organizations. Tourism at the Tourist Zone, which consists of a Hotel Resort and Casino also generates funds as well as visitors to the island who belong to the web community 4chanistan was born from. Culture 4chanistan is entirely internet based culture born from a collective of websites known as the *Chans. Members of the chans and of the island itself are known as Anon or Anons. Residents of the island tend to go by internet screen names or nicknames rather than use their real names or some simply choose not to use a name at all. Those that go nameless are usually called by the name Anonymous. Many residents are gamers and internet users making internet culture a major part of 4chanistan. Holidays The island has many holidays and celebrations, one being the most high holiday, Caturday, which is a celebration of cats. Many cats have ben introduced into the island's ecosystem and many cats are kept as pets on the island. Places Since 4chanistan is such a small island nation, there is not much to see or do. Tourist Zone The Tourist Zone is a highly secured casino hotel resort on the east side of the island. It consists of a hotel resort with two large swimming pools and beach front with boat rental marina and ship dock and a casino building with additional hotel space and casino gaming, ranging from slot machines to card games to lotteries. The casino and hotel resort are not owned by 4chanistan but pay royalties to the nation for use of the land and as payment for security, shipping in supplies and for other services such as garbage removal, etc. The casino hotels are middle high class with excellent service. Arcade Center The arcade is a hot spot for resident activity as many Anons are gamers and internet users. The arcade center contains arcade games, an internet cafe, laser tag, a lounge with large screen TVs for sports, gaming events or casual gaming on consoles and a bar. The legal drinking age on the island is 18 and the age requirement to enter 4chanistan's main island is also 18 years of age or older unless the resident was born on the island, which as of yet, has not happened. Category:4chanistan Category:Nearly Real World Category:Settlements